Hinter dem Ende
by Fayet
Summary: Weiß. Makellos, unbefleckt. Schwarz. Ohne Licht, alles verlingend. Rot. Heiß, tödlich. Rating: R , CD : charas J.K.R, Rest: Meins. (c) SFayet
1. I Rote Tränen

"Oh mein Gott."  
  
Als Remus Lupin das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler betrat, schlug ihm der feuchte, heiße Dampf entgegen, der einer bis zum Rand gefüllten Badewanne entstieg. Aber es war nicht der Dampf, der ihm den Atem nahm und ihn erzittern ließ. Es war der schwere, volle Geruch, der in der heißen Luft hing, und ihn fast in die Flucht geschlagen hatte.  
  
Offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der an diesem Sonntagabend ein Bad nehmen wollte. Von James, der seit diesem Jahr Vertrauensschüler war mit dem Passwort ausgestattet, hatte er sich am frühen Abend in Richtung des Badezimmers aufgemacht.  
  
Remus Lupin war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein ganz normaler Gryffindor. Er schaute gerne beim Quidditch zu, wenn er auch weniger gern spielte. Er las gerne gute Bücher, wenn auch weniger Schulbücher. Trotzdem war er ein guter Schüler, ausgestattet mit einem guten Gedächtnis und einer sorgfältigen und vorsichtigen Art sich auszudrücken. Er streifte gerne mit seinen besten Freunden, James und Sirius über die Länderein von Hogwarts, wenn er in ihren Streichen auch meistens eine eher passive Rolle spielte. Er lachte gerne und hatte eine Vorliebe für Schokolade, war freundlich zu Peter, den eigentlich niemand gerne mochte, und ein allerseits gerne gesehener Junge. Er hatte einen großen Freundeskreis, und er hatte ein Geheimnis. Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf.  
  
In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine Flasche mit einem Schaumbad, unter den rechten Arm einen Stapel dunkelroter Handtücher geklemmt. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, gelernt für die anstehenden Examen, und nun wollte er einfach nur eines - sich entspannen. In einer schönen, warmen Badewanne, die seine schmerzhaft verspannten Nackenmuskeln lockern würde, und ihn hoffentlich müde genug für einen tiefe, traumlose Nacht werden lassen würde. Nächste Woche würde Vollmond sein. Er konnte Entspannung daher gut gebrauchen.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Zögerlich trat er einen Schritt auf die Badewanne zu. Die Wanne war groß, und es war daher nicht sofort sichtbar, wer genau darin liegen würde. Eigentlich müsste er gehen. Er hatte in diesem Badezimmer nichts zu suchen, er war kein Vertrauensschüler. Andererseits, wer könnte schon in der Wanne liegen? Die meisten Vertrauensschüler kannte er, und sie würden ihn sicherlich nicht vertreiben. Nun, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins. Und er hoffte wirklich, das dies kein Slytherin war.  
  
Auf dem Boden nahe der Wanne sah er einen Kleiderstapel, der von einer Schulrobe bedeckt war. Als er auf der Schulrobe etwas grünes aufblitzen sah, hoffte er kurz, sich geirrt zu haben und schloss die Augen. Er hoffte sehr das dieses Blitzen, würde er die Augen wieder öffnen, in Wirklichkeit nicht grün, sondern gelb, blau oder rot wäre.  
  
Für sich selbst zählte er bis zehn, dann öffnete er die Augen schnell und fixierte die Robe. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Auf der Robe war, deutlich zu erkennen, das Slytherin-Wappen aufgestickt.  
  
"Oh, entschuldige, ich, ähm, also."  
  
Stotternd wollte er sich entschuldigen, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Neugierig trat er einen Schritt näher, um über den Rand der Wanne zu blinzeln, und denjenigen, der darin lag, zu sehen. Als er über den Rand der Wanne sah, dauerte es eine kleine Weile, bis sein Gehirn die Bilder, die es sah, zusammenfügen konnte und aus ihnen einen logischen Schluss ziehen konnte.  
  
Die Wanne war gefüllt mit Wasser. Gut. Auf dem Wasser schwamm etwas Schaum. Gut. Das Wasser war rot. Nicht gut. In der Wanne lag eine schlanke Gestalt, bis zur Brust im Wasser. Gut. Die Arme der Person waren unter Wasser, nicht sichtbar. Nicht wirklich gut. Die Gestalt hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt, die Augen geschlossen. Lange, schwarze Wimpern auf weißer Haut. Nicht gut. Die langen Haare waren offen, feucht von der Hitze des Dampfes und hingen über den Rand der Wanne. Gut. Die Hitze der Luft vermochte es nicht, die blassen Wangen der Gestalt zum erröten zu bringen, während Remus Lupin seine Haut immer heißer werden spürte. Nicht gut.  
  
Es dauerte fünf Sekunden. Dann schrie Remus Lupin.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes: Jetzt wisst ihr, warum es "R" geratet ist und Angst als Genre hat.. *mmuhhha* Ich bin gemein, ich weiß. Aber ich schleppe diese Geschichte in Form eines Plotbunnys seit ca. einer Woche mit mir herum. Solltet ihr eine Fortsetzung wünschen, wäre ich zu einer bereit. Reviews.. büdde. Ihr wisst.  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 02/04/03 


	2. II Porzellan

Der Schrei hielt sich kurz in dem mit Fliesen bedeckten Raum. Er ballte sich in seiner Mitte zusammen, und es schien Remus Lupin, als würde sein Schrei lebendig, und wäre bereit zum Angriff auf ihn. Er zuckte zusammen.  
  
Dann hörte er ein leises Geräusch aus der Wanne, das platschen von Wasser.  
  
"Was. willst. du.?"  
  
Eine müde Stimme, so unendlich müde, leise, kaum zu hören. Aber sie übertönte sogar den Schrei, der immer noch in den Ohren des Jungen gellte.  
  
"Ich, ich, ich.. ich wollte baden."  
  
Ganz langsam hoben sich die langen Wimpern, wie bei einem Menschen, der fast schon schläft, und nur noch einmal schauen möchte, ob es auch dunkel ist. Es schien Remus ewig zu dauern, bis sie den Blick freigaben auf die schwarzen Augen, jene Augen, in denen man ertrinken konnte, gab man nicht acht. Remus erschauderte.  
  
"Baden."  
  
Eine sinnlose Wiederholung, so leise, so laut.  
  
Remus setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand, ungebeten. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, als könnten seine Beine ihn länger tragen. Er erwartete einen Widerspruch, Widerworte, die Aufforderung, zu verschwinden. Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
"Du?"  
  
Müde plätscherte der Junge in der Wanne etwas im blutroten Wasser. Dann wand er langsam, kraftlos, den Kopf.  
  
"hm?"  
  
Remus fasste Mut, auch wenn er nicht recht wusste, wofür.  
  
"Kann ich.. kann ich.. ähm.. kann ich es sehen?"  
  
Sofort, nachdem er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, verfluchte er sich dafür. Was dachte er sich? Und warum, warum tat er nichts? Madam Pomfrey rufen, zum Beispiel. Oder wenigstens etwas tun. Und dabei saß er wie versteinert auf dem Wannenrand, und schaute in das rote Wasser. Wie eine Statue. Marmor. Weißer Marmor.  
  
Kurz schlossen sich die schwarzen Augen. Dann hob der Junge langsam einen Arm, knapp über das rote Wasser.  
  
Der Schnitt war tief, und genau. Präzise. Wie mit einem der Skalpelle, die sie im Tränkeunterricht zum zerkleinern besonders wertvoller Zutaten verwendeten. Ein haarfeiner Schnitt. Akkurat.  
  
Es sah aus, als wäre ein hauchfeines, rotes Band um das Handgelenkt gewickelt. Die porzellangleiche weiße der Haut schien im harten Kontrast zu dem leuchtendroten Schnitt, der sich zweimal um das dünne Handgelenk wickelte und dabei genau die Pulsschlagader durchkreuzte. Das Blut floss in dünnen Rinnsalen über das Handgelenk in das Wasser.  
  
"Oh Herr.."  
  
Vorsichtig streckte Remus die Hand aus, sehr langsam, in dem Bewusstsein, das seine Fingerspitzen zitterten.  
  
Dann berührten seine Fingerspitzen den Handrücken. Sanft strichen sie über die kalte Haut, streichelten den Handrücken, behutsam. Dann nahm er die ganze Hand, sehr vorsichtig, um die Wunde am Handgelenk nicht zu berühren.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem seine Lippen die Hand berührten bemerkte er, das er keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich tat.  
  
-_-_-_-  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So, ihr lieben, so lange musstet ihr gar nicht warten. Bin ich nicht brav? Hach. Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Besonders habe ich mich über Mary-J's Review gefreut.. mein wohl treuster Fan! Danke! Meine Ideen, Sympathex? Wenn ich das wüsste.. Was ich mit ihm vorhabe, Keeline? Du wirst es sehen.. Mrs. Lestrange? Keine Ahnung. Sorry, da scheint eine Verwechslung vorzuliegen. Ansonsten, danke Severin! Ach ja, und Lupus.. ich hoffe, es entspricht deiner Stimmung und tröstet dich darüber hinweg, das ich auf einem anderen gebiet das schreiben eingestellt habe.  
  
S/Fayet ( 4.04.2003 ) 


	3. III So weit weg

Sanft und vorsichtig küsste er die kalte, feuchte Haut. Dann senkte er den Kopf, und hielt sie an seine heiße Stirn. Es erschein ihm, als müsste sein Körper glühen.  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Es war absurd, und später würde es ihm auch so erscheinen. Er saß auf dem Badewannenrand, vor sich einen sterbenden Mitschüler, und er tat nichts anderes, als dessen Hand zu küssen und dann in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
Er konnte nichts gegen seine Tränen tun. Sie traten einfach in seine Augen, ohne das er sich wehren konnte. Langsam begannen sie, seine Wange hinunter zu laufen. Er hatte lange nicht mehr geweint, seid er ein Kind war nicht mehr. Er hätte Gründe genug gehabt. Aber es war gewesen, als wäre mit dem Biss des Werwolfes irgendetwas in ihm gestorben, irgendetwas zartes, das jetzt wieder aufblühte, und sich daran erinnerte, das noch ein Funken des vorherigen Lebens in ihm glühte. Später würde es ihm seltsam erscheinen, das es einen solchen Tod gebraucht hatte, um es wieder in ihm zu wecken.  
  
"Nicht..weinen..shhh..."  
  
Er wand den Kopf ab, immer mit beiden Händen die Hand des anderen umklammernd, sie festhaltend, wie ein Ertrinkender einen Rettungsring. Als könnte der andere, der sterbende, ihm das Leben retten. Später sollte er sich für seine Bewegungslosigkeit schämen und nicht schämen.  
  
"Ich..es tut mir leid.. ich.."  
  
Er bemerkte eine sanfte Bewegung an seiner Wange, ein Streicheln. So tröstlich, das er aufschluchzen musste. Dann blickte er wieder auf, und sah in zwei tiefschwarze Augen, halbgeschlossen, die ihn fixierten.  
  
"Shh.. ruhig."  
  
Schniefend zog er seine Nase hoch, und versuchte ein Lächeln.  
  
"Besser."  
  
Langsam nickte er, nicht ohne die Hand, die immer kälter wurde, festzuhalten.  
  
"Die anderen....sagten immer..du könntest gut..erzählen?"  
  
Wieder schniefte er, zitternd nickte er.  
  
"Erzähl mir etwas. Bitte.."  
  
Er nickte erneut, fasste die Hand fester, und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich eine Geschichte auszudenken.  
  
"Ja, ich erzähle dir.. etwas.. eine Geschichte. Möchtest du die Geschichte des schwarzen Prinzen hören, der solange durch die Wüste irrte, um sein Herz wiederzufinden?"  
  
Ein leichtes Nicken verriet ihm, das er diese Geschichte erzählen sollte.  
  
Remus räusperte sich, dachte kurz nach. Dann begann er leise, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Seine Stimme halte langsam durch den gekachelten Raum, durchbrach die Stille. Anfangs schluchzte er noch ein wenig auf, Tränen liefen ihm über sein Gesicht. Dann wurde er langsam ruhiger und fand Kraft in der Geschichte.  
  
Die Augen geschlossen ließ sich der Junge in der Badewanne von der ruhigen Stimmen durch die Welt führen. Er sah das Schloss des schwarzen Prinzen, sah seine Diener, sah den Himmel darüber. Er sah die schöne Prinzessin, die er heiraten sollte, sah die grausamen Fürsten und die eigene Grausamkeit des Prinzen. Er sah den Raub des Herzens, wie der Prinz es verkaufte, wie er es zu vermissen begann und sich aufmachte, es zu finden. Er wanderte zwanzig Jahre mit dem Prinzen durch Wüsten und Urwälder, sah fremde Länder, Städte und Menschen.  
  
Immer bunter wurden Remus Ausführungen. Er vertiefte sich so in die seine Geschichte, das es ihm kaum auffiel, das die Atemzüge des anderen immer flacher wurden, die Hand immer kälter. Er bemerkte nicht, das er andere einschlief, ruhig, mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Vielleicht war es genau in dem Moment, in dem Remus beschrieb, wie der Prinz sein Herz wiederfand und glücklich in dessen Anblick versank. Wie er es fand, und darum kämpfte, dafür sterben wollte. Wie er es im Duell zurück gewann, und glücklich heimkehrte, bereit, seinen Thron wieder einzunehmen und in Zukunft sein Reich in Frieden zu regieren.  
  
"Und.. wenn er nicht gestorben ist.. dann lebt er glücklich noch heute. Und das tut er. Ganz.. bestimmt. Und er ist glücklich. Und zufrieden. Und niemals mehr.. allein. "  
  
Als Remus aufhörte zu erzählen, standen ihm erneut Tränen in den Augen. Da bemerkte er erst, das keine Atemzüge mehr zu hören waren, das die Hand des anderen Kalt war. Ein Schluchzen brach aus Remus hervor. Unter Tränen küsste er ein letztes Mal die bleiche, kühle Hand. Dann legte er sie dem anderen auf die Brust.  
  
"Du hättest dein Herz nicht verkauft.. bestimmt nicht.."  
  
Langsam stand er auf, warf einen letzten Blick auf das ruhige Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Schlaf gut."  
  
Dann verließ er zitternd das Badezimmer, um Dumbeldore zu rufen. Er schwor sich, keinem Menschen die Geschehnisse der vergangen Stunden zu erzählen. Sie sollten sein Geheimnis bleiben, genauso wie die Geschichte des schwarzen Prinzen, der so verzweifelt sein Herz suchte und es am Ende wiederfand.  
  
Abends, als schon das ganze Schloss in Aufruhr war, die ersten Schüler weinten, Dumbeldore und McGonagall alles regelten und alle geschockt waren, saß er ganz allein auf dem Astronomieturm und betrachtete die Sterne.  
  
"Schlaf gut.. und träum etwas schönes." , flüsterte er dem Wind zu. Er war sich sicher, gehört zu werden.  
-_-_-_  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hmm..ja, also, das wäre dann das letzte Kapitel. Gefällt es euch? Vielleicht ist es etwas zu kitschig.. was denkt ihr? Ihr wisst ja, für Feedback bin ich immer offen. Danke allen meinen Reviewern.  
  
S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 11.04.2003 


End file.
